


Unwind

by Valarmorghulisdohaeris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valarmorghulisdohaeris/pseuds/Valarmorghulisdohaeris
Summary: After the reign of terror the Black Hood wreaked upon Riverdale, Cassie Pope is in need of some relaxation time. What better way to unwind than in the arms of a handsome man.





	1. Sheriff Tom Keller

I huffed, the heavy breath blowing strands of my Auburn hair out of my face. My eyes strayed to the bed, vaguely making out the sleeping figures of Kevin and Veronica in the darkness, snuggled together under the sheets, softly snoring.

The two had opted to share the bed whilst I claimed a spot on the floor on-top of a mountain of pillows and blankets. I despised sharing a bed as I tended to overheat rather quickly, so I was more than happy with the arrangement.

What I hadn't accounted for was Kevin's room being so stiflingly hot. I kicked the blanket off my sweaty body angrily and laid motionless for a moment, hoping that the air would cool my clammy skin. I scowled when the air itself felt warm against my skin.

Giving up on the idea of sleep, I quietly slipped out of the room. Bare feet padded almost silently across the carpeted floor as I descended the stairs.

The light was on in the kitchen and I cautiously made my way towards it, fingers tugging the hem of my sleep shorts down self consciously. The Sheriff, Kevin's dad, was leaning against the island, torso completely bare as he chugged a sports drink, skin absolutely drenched in sweat.

My mouth went dry at the sight of his muscled form, completely taken aback by how fit he was. I must have made some sort of noise as his head snapped towards me.

I floundered for a moment, mouth opening and closing uselessly before stuttering out an apology, "S-sorry, Sheriff Keller," I could feel the heat prickling at my cheeks and casted my eyes to the linoleum floor.

"It's alright." His deep, warm baritone has me clenching my thighs together as discreetly as I could, an uncomfortable warmth pooling in my lower stomach. "Couldn't sleep?"

There was movement for a moment and I hesitantly looked towards him. He'd placed his drink on the counter and was now stood upright, arms folded across his broad chest, biceps bulging enticingly.

"Kevin's room was too warm." I explained, bunching the hem of my shirt in my fists, a nervous tick of mine, and avoiding eye contact. He chuckled, a delicious sound that had my heart racing.

"Yeah, that boy has the heating cranked all the way up. It drives me crazy." He paused for a long, tense moment. "I suppose that explains the get up."

It took me a moment to realise what he was talking about and when I did, I could have died of embarrassment. Here I was, stood in front of the Sheriff, and father of one of my best friends, in my pyjamas which consisted of a practically see-through camisole with thin spaghetti straps and very short, silk shorts.

"Oh-uh, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. This is usually what I sleep in and I mean, Kevin's gay and Ronnie isn't into girls. Oh god, I'm completely stupid. I didn't even think about the fact that you'd be here. I'm so sorry, this is completely inappropriate." I rushed out, not even daring to look up from my bare feet.

A pair of warm, large hands settled heavily on my bare shoulders and I gasped, looking up into the dark gaze of the Sheriff with wide eyes. I hadn't even heard him move. "Relax," He soothed, thumbs digging gently into the tense muscles beneath his hands. "What you're wearing is fine." He paused, stepping closer so we were toe to toe. "More than fine actually." His voice dipped an octave lower, sending shivers up and down my spine.

My breath hitched as his fingers gently eased the straps of my camisole down my shoulders. I looked up at him, having to tilt my head nearly all the way back to see into his eyes, my bottom lip caught between my teeth. "Sheriff," My voice was barely more than a whisper as my whole body trembled with want. He shushed me, gentle hands coming to cup either side of my jaw, a thumb prying my abused lip from my teeth.

My brain short circuited when his lips, full and slightly chapped, met mine with a ferocity I'd never experienced. It took me a moment to respond but once my brain decided to reboot I closed my eyes with a blissful sigh and rocked up onto my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck, lips moving just as intently as his.

His arms, warm and secure, circled my waist and with very little effort, he lifted me. I gasped into his mouth, legs automatically wrapping around his hips. His prominent erection was pressed against my core in this position and I couldn't stop the keening moan from escaping when he grinded his hips into mine.

"Fuck," He groaned, lips leaving mine and trailing along my jaw and down my throat. I tilted my head back to give him more access and he eagerly took what I gave. His lips closed around a patch of skin at the base of my jaw, just below my ear, and sucked harshly. I hissed, my cunt quivering at the pleasurable pain, and fisted my fingers into his greying hair, tugging roughly on the shirt strands in retaliation. His teeth nipped warningly at the freshly bruised skin.

He walked blindly for a moment, setting me non too gently on the countertop, my legs still wrapped around his waist. His hands tugged impatiently at my camisole and I eagerly raised my arms, letting him take it off me. I shivered when the cool air (much cooler than Kevin's room) hit my bare breasts, nipples hardening.

The Sheriff leaned back for a moment, lust filled gaze drinking me in eagerly. It was an internal struggle not to cover myself in embarrassment but all those thoughts were driven away when a hand cupped each of my breasts, gently pawing at the flesh. He lowered his mouth to a nipple, sucking the hardened bud with gusto. He repeated the action on the other breast and I was a moaning mess.

"Lift your hips," He commanded, fingers curling under the waistband of my sleep shorts and panties. I complied. "Good girl." He slid the articles of clothing off my legs and tossed them carelessly to the floor. Hands that nearly wrapped around my whole thigh parted my legs, baring my soaking and throbbing pussy to him. "Aren't you just beautiful." A finger gently caressed my engorged clit with the lightest of touches and my hips bucked involuntarily, head falling back and a high pitches whine escaping my mouth. His laugh did all kinds of things to my insides.

He caressed my clit teasingly for a few moments, enjoying watching me squirm and beg for more. Without warning, a thick finger slid into my entrance, knuckle deep. "So wet for me."

"Yes," I hissed, hands gripping his broad shoulders, sharp nails no doubt breaking the skin. He slowly eased his finger out before pushing it roughly back in. My hips met him thrust for thrust and it didn't take long for me to orgasm, juices coating the digit as I came. He removed his finger and I watched with hooded lids as he slipped the digit between his lips, sucking my arousal from it with a delighted hum. I could have cum again from that sight alone.

He smirked at me as he removed his gym shorts, revealing an impressive cock. It was wider than any cock I'd ever seen before and I worried that it wouldn't fit. I'd didn't have long to worry as he strode over and lifted me easily from the counter. A hand reached between us to grip his cock and he gently eased me down onto it, the girth stretching my walls to their very limit. My forehead rested against his neck, sweat beading on my skin as he pushed himself in till he was balls deep and could go no further. It was the most full I'd ever felt and non of my classmates compared.

His breathing was heavy as he waited for me to adjust, chin resting gently on my head. When I nodded against his skin, he gripped my arse in his hands and helped me move on his dick, directing me up and down until we found a steady rhythm. His lips found mine hungrily and I eagerly responded, grabbing onto him for dear life as he snapped his hips up to meet mine.

I was close and he was too, his grunts and moans becoming more frequent. I tightened my walls around him experimentally and his hips stuttered, a guttural moan vibrating his chest as he came, thick spurts of cum coating my inner walls. His fingers came to rub furiously at my clit and in less than thirty seconds I was orgasming over his cock.

We stayed like that for a moment, me in his arms with his softening cock still buried inside me as we tried to regain our breathing. He gently eased himself out of my sore cunt, the both of us hissing at the sensation, and lowered me onto the ground. My legs felt unsteady, muscles groaning in protest. His arm wrapped around my waist to hold me up and his other hand gently brushed my hair from my face.

"Our secret?"

"Our secret."


	2. Hiram Lodge

Smithers, the doorman, let me inside. Veronica has texted me about twenty minutes ago, asking me to meet her at the Pembroke to go over our cheer routine. But, as I entered the living room, Ronnie was nowhere in sight. I looked around interestedly at the lavishly decorated parlour before a soft clearing of a throat drew my attention. Hiram Lodge stood there in the entryway, dressed in his usual suit minus the jacket, with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow, showing off his well-muscled forearms. I blushed and looked away. I'd had very few interactions with Veronica's father, but he'd always been perfectly cordial if not intimidating during those fleeting meetings.

"Good Afternoon," his smooth voice sent shivers down my spine and I returned the greeting without looking up from the marble floor. "I wasn't aware that I'd be having company."

"Oh, uh, Veronica asked me to come over." My cheeks felt unbearably hot as my fingers fiddled with the strap of my bag.

"She left not ten minutes ago. Something about Betty and an emergency." I frowned, wondering why Ronnie hadn't just texted me to come later. "You're welcome to stay of course, I don't expect she'll be too long."

"Oh, thank you bu-," 

"I insist." He gestured to the plush leather sofa placed in front of the roaring fireplace. "Have a seat, get comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Mr Lodge." I sat gently, not wanting to tarnish the upholstery and set my bag down by my feet. 

"Please, call me Hiram." I nodded, unsure what to say in response. I clasped my hands together on my lap, gaze strictly on them. I startled when the sofa dipped down beside me, a warm body pressed against my own.

I steadfastly refused to glance at him, using my hair like a curtain to block him out. He had other ideas. A gentle hand brushed my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear, calloused fingers brushing the smooth skin of my cheek and jaw. 

"You have a beautiful face, querido. Don't hide it from me." I blushed, hands gripping my thighs tightly. He gently grasped my chin, tilting my head so I was forced to look at him. His eyes were so dark, almost black and a smirk clung to his lips. "There she is. Beautiful." He gave me no time to protest before his lips were hungrily on mine, tongue slipping between my lips when I gasped.

He used his body to force me onto my back, head resting against the arm of the chair. A large hand slid up my shirt and groped my breast over my bra. A moan slipped from my lips, hips bucking into his involuntarily.

"You make such beautiful sounds," He panted against my lips before kissing a trail along my jaw and down my neck, pausing to suck harshly at my pulse point. His tongue darted out to soothe the bruised skin.

He sat back on his haunches, "Stand up and strip." He demanded. I paused only briefly before scrambling to do as he said. I gracelessly shucked my clothing until I was standing bare in front of him. I watched him shyly, blush crawling up my chest and neck. 

He was recling against the sofa, arms spread out along the back and legs open wide, bulge in his crotch. His eyes were hungry as they drank me in. "On your knees." I slid down, knees hitting hardwood floor. He stood and unbuttoned his pants, slipped them down just enough so his erection sprang free. My mouth watered at the sight of it, thick head already leaking precome. "Mouth open."

I let my jaw drop and he slid his dick in until I was gagging. He didn't relent, forcing me to swollow around his cock with tears in my eyes. He began to fuck my face, relentlessly and brutally sliding his dick down my throat. 

https://www.sex.com/pin/53896984-nice-face-fucking/

Suddenly he yanked me off by my hair, pulling me up until I was standing. He shoved me towards the sofa, bending me over the arm. His hand slid from my hair down my back before landing a harsh slap on my ass. I screeched, hips wiggling. He did it again.

I got no warning before his cock was buried deep in my pussy. A yelp left my lips at the burn. He fucked me with abandon, his slapping against my ass with each thrust. His hand tangled in the sweaty strands of hair, pulling just hard enough to hurt. I could do nothing but moan and push my hips back against his, desperate for release. 

https://www.sex.com/pin/18930521-assfuck-on-the-sofa/

All too soon I was clenching around him, body trembling and vision blurring as my orgasm crashed through me. He grunted, fucking me through it before slamming into me one last time, hot spurts of cum coating my pussy. 

He left me bent over the couch and boneless as he tucked himself into his pants. "Do come again soon." He called over his shoulder as he sauntered down the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not that well versed in writing smut but I thought I’d give it a go. Constructive criticism welcome and feel free to leave a request.


End file.
